metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden
, real name , was the adopted son of Solidus Snake, after his biological parents were both killed by Solidus early in his childhood. From an early age he was trained to be a soldier and earned several nicknames due to his skill in combat. Sometime after this, he was outfitted with a cyborg exoskeleton to keep him alive after torturous experiments by the Patriots in which they removed his spine and part of his head. Biography Early Life and Career Raiden was adopted by Solidus Snake after Solidus killed his parents while he was still very young. He was a child soldier without a documented past, absent from the databases of the NSA, CIA and FBI. In the 1990s, Raiden fought in the Liberian Civil War under Solidus Snake as a killing machine, known alternately as the and due to his incredibly high kill rate compared to other boys his age. Armed with a gun at the age of six (he would later remember it as an AK rifle), he proved to be a superior soldier, rising to become captain of the Small Boy Unit at ten. After the war ended, Solidus placed him at the relief center for a while, but he was removed, presumably by the Patriots. At some point between his fighting with the Small Boy Unit and his life in the United States, the Patriots had inserted an immense amount of nanomachines in his cerebral cortex to have Raiden act as a back-up system in case something happened to one of the AIs. Jack would grow up to suppress the memories about his terrible childhood, burying the memories of his bloody past, though he still suffered from nightmares of his past nearly every night. Now living a life in the United States, Jack joined the military where his admirable skills were at first recognized by the U.S. Army's Task Force XXI. From there he participated in three hundred VR simulations, such as a re-creation of the Shadow Moses Incident that took place a few years earlier. On April 30th, 2007, Jack met Rosemary and had an argument about King Kong. After they parted ways, they met again afterwards, shocked that they worked in the same place. Eventually, Jack grew to love Rose deeply, but his harsh experiences had left him melancholic and emotionally distant, and he constantly shut her out of his problems. However, all of this drama was a ruse by the Patriots to gain control of Raiden's life, with Rosemary as a Patriot spy. Sometime before the Big Shell Incident, Raiden was recruited to act as a pawn of the Patriots – via "FOXHOUND," an organization which no longer existed. It was at a "FOXHOUND" facility that Raiden first earned the codename of "Snake." At the beginning of the Big Shell mission, he was briefly referred to as "Snake" before his codename was changed to Raiden by the Colonel, as the leader of the terrorists was also referring to himself as Solid Snake. On his way to the Big Shell, he also found that the oil fence had a recently-cut hole, implying that someone other than him had managed to sneak in. He later revealed this to the Colonel, who was shocked, since there wasn't supposed to be anyone other than Raiden who should have infiltrated the base. His suspicions that there was another intruder were quickly confirmed, as he entered a room full of knocked-out guards and caught a glimpse of the man as he ascended in an elevator. Raiden took to the mission with much hesitation, as he had only been trained in VR missions (some of which also didn't cover vital materials such as knowing how to dispose of C4), and had no actual field experience, often becoming somewhat indecisive at times. Raiden later met up with Iroquois Pliskin, a Lieutenant Junior Grade with the United States Navy SEALs, but he was revealed to be the real Solid Snake, who had faked his death two years prior during the Tanker Incident. Raiden and Snake were able to join forces to take down Dead Cell and implant a virus into GW, the Patriots AI that was running Arsenal Gear, an enormous Patriots warship built under the Big Shell. He was then captured by Snake and Olga Gurlukovich, but Olga freed him shortly afterwards, telling him they had needed to use him so that Snake could sneak on board. As Raiden sneaked through Arsenal Gear, Rose contacted him by Codec, and revealed that she was a Patriot spy sent to keep tabs on him, who even went as far as to alter her appearance to Raiden's liking so that he would keep her in his life; however, she insisted that she had genuinely fallen in love with him. This greatly angered him, but her transmission was cut off, just as she was revealing that she was pregnant with his child. Raiden then met up with Snake, who gave him Olga's High Frequency Blade. The pair battled through Arsenal Gear's Arsenal Tengu commando soldiers before encountering Fortune. Snake told Raiden to go ahead, with Fortune claiming that Snake was the root of all her misery. Raiden, hesitant at first, left Snake to face Fortune. Raiden went on to battle against the horde of mass-produced versions of Metal Gear RAY units managing to defeat several of them before collapsing from exhaustion. Just as Raiden was about to be killed, Olga came to his aid. By doing this, she revealed herself as an enemy of Solidus, who angrily killed Olga. Olga's final words were for Raiden to live. As Solidus ordered the remaining RAYs to kill Raiden, the virus planted into GW went into effect, disabling the RAYs. Solidus destroyed them out of frustration. It was soon revealed that Raiden was merely a puppet of the Patriots, and that his entire mission on the Big Shell was a lie, a scripted event cunningly devised by the Patriots. Additionally, the "Colonel" he was speaking to was actually GW, an AI created by the Patriots, posing as Colonel Roy Campbell, created by Raiden's hopes and expectations of Campbell. They told him that he was just a weapon, a creation of the Patriots with no purpose but for what they made him. The AI instructed Raiden to kill Solidus, which he had no choice but to do so, for his own sake and for the sake of Olga Gurlukovich's daughter and Rosemary. Solidus also desired to kill him so he could access the backup data of The Patriots that was stored in his cerebral cortex in order to track them down, to compensate for the apparent destruction of GW. A fierce battle on top of Federal Hall ensued, and ended with Raiden emerging victorious. He then met up with Snake, who assured him that he is not the puppet of anyone, and that he could shape his own destiny. Raiden offered his services to Philanthropy, but Snake told him to take care of his personal life first. Raiden then met up with Rosemary, and he solemnly forgave her, and they ultimately decided to continue their lives together. Post-Big Shell Raiden and Rosemary began living together, but the tragic memories of his days as a child soldier started to resurface, causing tension in their relationship. He began drinking heavily, and getting into fights and eventually decided to leave her. Raiden learned from Big Mama, in exchange for the location of Big Boss that he obtained from GW, that Olga's daughter, Sunny, was being held in Area 51, and successfully rescued her with the help of Big Mama and the Paradise Lost. After hearing of Rosemary's miscarriage and subsequent remarriage to Roy Campbell, Raiden became despondent. He left Sunny in the care of Otacon and Snake. Afterwards, he left to wander the Earth. Raiden studied scouting techniques under a Native American shaman living in Alaska, and learned to hunt. He then began work on retrieving Big Boss's remains from the Patriots for the Paradise Lost Army, leading to his capture. As a prisoner, the Patriots used Raiden as a test subject for experiments in exoskeletal enhancement surgery, during which he had his head and spine excised from his body from his lower jaw down and subsequently grafted into an enhanced synthetic body. With the help of the Paradise Lost Army, Raiden managed to escape his captivity. After undergoing surgery to clear his body of nanomachines and being saved by Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, he was successful in reclaiming Big Boss's remains from the Patriots. He briefly made his first communication to Snake in years during the mission, but had to abruptly end the call due to the Patriots firing on him. The enhancements implanted throughout Raiden's body, however, were too severe to allow him to live a normal life again. He elected to disappear from the life of his fiancee, Rosemary. Upon receiving orders from Big Mama to assist Snake and lead him to the Paradise Lost Army, Raiden set out into battle once more. Raiden returned in 2014, and while Solid Snake was in South America, he contacted him through Codec, helping him track Naomi, also commenting that he had been helping Big Mama find the corpse of Big Boss. He also now felt as if Raiden was his only name, disavowing his identity of Jack when he first contacted Snake. Raiden appeared in person in the South American Marketplace, where he helped Snake and Otacon escape by fighting off the Gekko and later Vamp. He defeated Vamp once again and escaped with Snake, Otacon, and Naomi Hunter, but not before being badly injured from the previous fights. Aboard the Nomad, he continued to suffer even more due to his injuries, causing his chances of survival to become very bleak. Naomi had sympathy for him, as her adoptive brother and Raiden had both endured a great deal of suffering as a result of each becoming a Cyborg Ninja, and was extremely bitter that the Cyborg Ninja project was still continuing. After a dialysis and a "white blood" transfusion with the help of Dr. Madnar, he returned again and saved Snake's life at Shadow Moses after disabling the suicide gekko that were attacking. He has a final face off with Vamp, after Snake returned him to a near-mortal state via the nanomachine supressors Naomi gave him, on top of Metal Gear REX, with Raiden emerging the victor, finally killing Vamp once and for all. He also told Naomi that Sunny said that "I cooked them right," shortly before she euthanized Vamp and committed suicide by injecting herself with large doses of nanomachine suppressors. With Snake controlling REX, Raiden assisted in his escape by warding off the Gekko chasing them, eventually being caught under debris caused by the Suicide Gekko. He set himself free from under the debris by removing his right arm. After doing so he put himself in the way of Outer Haven, stopping it in its path and holding it back from crushing Snake allowing him to get out of the way. Raiden eventually was crushed under it, screaming Rose's name and remembering a conversation of how they met, as well as images reuniting with her at Federal Hall during the the end of the Manhattan Incident, before he lost consciousness. He was confirmed later to be alive by Otacon but was in no state to help Snake in his final mission aboard Outer Haven. However, as Snake made his way deeper into Haven, he was saved once again by Raiden, missing both arms and wielding his sword in between his teeth, from a group of FROGS. He originally intended to go upload the FOXALIVE virus into GW in Snake's place, stating that his current state made himself immune to the Microwave hallway, but Snake convinced him to not do it as he "still has his youth." Instead, he decided to hold the FROGS off and buy Snake enough time to upload FOXALIVE. He was able to defeat several of them but was eventually overwhelmed and taken down. Once Snake and Otacon destroyed GW along with the other four AIs, the FROGS were incapacitated and unable to kill him. Afterward, Raiden was sent to a hospital where he was fitted with with a new cybernetic body that appears far more human. Upon Raiden waking up from his surgery, Rose and a small child entered the room, with Raiden ignoring them both, thinking that the child was Roy Campbell's, who Rose had married during Raiden's disappearance into the Alaskan wilderness. Rose told Raiden that the child was his, and her miscarriage was a lie. She explained that her marriage to Campbell was a plan that they both had orchestrated to protect herself and their son from The Patriots so as to not give the Patriots any reason to capture Rose and John, as they would provide no leverage against Raiden. In other words, Raiden's lack of awareness of his son and his disdain for Rose meant that both would serve no purpose to the Patriots, as their suffering would not move him in any way. Stunned, Raiden forgave Rose once again, as she felt desperately guilty from being unable to tell him from the danger it presented. She proceeded to introduce their son as John and the three huddled together in reunion. To him, at that moment, it felt like a scene from Beauty and the Beast. But Rose reassured him that he was no beast, but her husband. Raiden then vowed that he was done running, while Rose vowed that she was no longer afraid. ''Metal Gear Solid: Rising'' Metal Gear Solid: Rising is the second game in which Raiden is the primary player character, although this time the player takes control of Raiden in his cyborg ninja appearance. The story will cover the events that occur between Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4, and will focus on how Raiden became the character he is during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. The game employs a more action-based style of gameplay based around a concept called "zan-datsu" ("cut and take"), although the stealth gameplay of the previous games will still be present. The gameplay strives to allow the player to replicate the same kind of feats that Raiden performs in Metal Gear Solid 4. As a point of interest, the original render of Raiden from the game's reveal at E3 2009 showed him having brown eyes and a pale complexion. This was rectified in a promotional render released several months later via the online game Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker.http://kotaku.com/5460065/metal-gear-solid-risings-raiden-has-changed Metal Gear Portable Ops Plus In this game, Raiden becomes playable in Infinity Mission Mode after beating the game on Hard mode. In the game, Raiden appears as he does in Metal Gear Solid 2. He is not able to use his acrobatic kick from Metal Gear Solid 2 and instead is able only to ram at opponents like any other soldier, and like the Arsenal Tengu, he is equiped with a blade so he only has three free item slots, but an advantage in comparison to the Tengu ops ios that Raiden perform unending combos with his blade wich gives him the chance not to get discovered while slashing enemies. Added to this is that Raiden, unlike Naked Snake or Old Snake, has the Athlete ability which makes him run faster than regular soldiers. However, on the downside, he posseses less stamina and health points wich makes him vulnerable when is surrounded by enemies. Personality When he first appeared, Raiden was a young and "inexperienced" agent of a "reformed" FOXHOUND unit, occasionally prone to emotional outbursts. When the memories of his time as a child soldier began to resurface, he apparently gained somewhat of a low opinion of himself, especially in comparison to Solid Snake's accomplishments. By the time of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Raiden had changed considerably; the trauma of his break-up with Rose and the "miscarriage" of their unborn son, combined with rigorous training and his torture at the hands of the Patriots, changed Raiden from an inexperienced rookie to a cold and virtually emotionless soldier, who seemingly doesn't care about his own life; for instance, in his fight with Vamp in South America, he freely admitted to Vamp that he didn't fear death. Raiden's only real display of emotion occurred after the death of Big Mama; Snake told Raiden that he (Snake) has no future, while Raiden has a family; at this, Raiden nearly attacked Snake, shouting that he too has nothing. Nonetheless, due to his past experiences with Snake, he was completely loyal to the legendary soldier. Upon discovering the truth about Rose's "marriage" to Campbell, it seems likely that Raiden regained some of his old self. Trivia *The word literally means "thunder and lightning" in Japanese. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he mentioned that he was born on a rainy day, with Snake replying that Raiden was "the lightning in that rain." He also appeared to demonstrate lightning-like powers when he made his appearance aboard Outer Haven, although this may have also been excess electrical currents being emitted from his damaged exoskeleton. *Raiden was named after the Mitsubishi J2M Raiden, an Imperial Japanese WWII fighter aircraft (which was also used in a fictional fighter craft named the "Raiden mk-II"). The Allied codename for the plane was "Jack" during WWII. Going by what JD stated when goading Raiden into killing Solidus, it can be assumed that they gave Raiden that codename in order to convince him that he is nothing more than a weapon, a tool to be discarded once its usefulness has been outlived. *Because of Raiden's past in the Liberian Civil War, this makes him one of the few members in the VR unit Special Forces XXI unit to have true combat experience. *Raiden's character is somewhat reminiscent of Gray Fox; both were child soldiers and given nicknames due to their brutality; they both end up as Cyborg Ninjas and use technologically advanced blades; and they both saved Solid Snake from a Metal Gear (Fox with REX and Raiden with Outer Haven). *Raiden is also similar to Gray Fox's adopted sister, Naomi, in that he was adopted by the same person who murdered his parents. *One of Raiden's nicknames, Jack the Ripper, is a pseudonym for an unidentified serial killer in 1888 who was active in the largely impoverished districts in and around Whitechapel, London. *Raiden used to smoke at one point in his life but had quit by the time of the Big Shell Incident.When Raiden first encounters Pliskin in Metal Gear Solid 2, he gives him a pack of cigarettes which he believes will "come in handy", although Raiden informs Pliskin that he doesn't smoke. Later in the game, if the player equips the cigarettes and call Pliskin on the Codec, he will notice that Raiden still has the cigarettes, to which Raiden answers "I quit a long time ago." *Raiden is the only known Cyborg Ninja to have survived, and also the only one who hasn't fought Solid Snake. *After completing Metal Gear Solid Mobile, revealed to be a VR mission, Solid Snake is declared a failed test subject and has his memories erased, and a pair of mysterious voices discuss a second test subject, "Jack", wondering if he can do better. After completing all the Special Mission stages in the previously released Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, a mysterious person named No. 4 makes a cryptic reference to the unknown participant taking part in the VR missions, referring to the participant as "Jack." Behind the Scenes *Jack (Raiden's real name) and Rose are the names of the main characters in the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic. *Konami kept Raiden's starring role in Metal Gear Solid 2 a secret right up until the game's release in North America, even going so far as to replace Raiden with Snake in teaser trailers and other preview materials (although he did appear in a few trailers, in his scuba gear, his presence was not as emphasized as the other characters). The presence of Raiden in the game was announced to the Japanese press on the same day as the game's release in North America. *Following the release of Metal Gear Solid 2, Raiden was met with a mixed reaction from fans of the series. Much of the negative response was due largely to his apparent naive attitude, androgynous appearance as well as acting as the protagonist over Snake. However, Hideo Kojima has stated in interviews that he was introduced primarily to attract new fans to the game so that he could ask questions that a veteran like Snake wouldn't ask, so as to avoid treating Snake like a rookie, and to make Snake appear more impressive as a character, an idea strongly defended by some fans. Kojima has also explicitly stated that Raiden is his favorite character in Metal Gear Solid 2. *''Metal Gear Solid 3'' makes use of Raiden's character as well as his appearance. Selecting the option "I like MGS2!" before starting a new game, triggers a change in the opening, in which Naked Snake wears a mask that looks identical to Raiden's face, to conceal his identity from the gunship crew. Later in the game, Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov (who bears an intentional resemblance to Raiden) must be neutralized and his uniform stolen in order to infiltrate a section of Groznyj Grad. *In the ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' Directors trailer, Raiden makes a parody appearance along with Snake, who is dressed to look like Sam Fisher, the main character in Splinter Cell. The trailer depicts them fighting over who will be the main character of Metal Gear Solid 4. Snake wins the fight easily, sitting in the "Main Character" chair, signalling a chime. But just as Snake leaves and before the credits roll, Raiden is seen eyeing up the chair, and as the screen fades to black, the same chime is heard. However, Raiden is not a playable character in Metal Gear Solid 4. *Raiden also has a major role in one of the Secret Theater shorts made by Kojima Productions for their website and include in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. Entitled Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser, Raiden attempts to "erase" Solid Snake by traveling back in time in a Terminator-like fashion and attempting to assassinate Naked Snake, all ending in humorous failure. After deciding not to kill Naked Snake, he went back to the events of Operation Intrude F014 (complete with MSX2 graphics) to kill Solid Snake himself, ending in similar failure, where, ironically, he is stopped by his original target, Big Boss. In the ending, he accepts that he can't change the past, although he does hope to get a starring role in Metal Gear Solid 5 (which he does). *Raiden's never-used sidearm in Metal Gear Solid 4 is the classic Mk23. It is visible on the Medicom Action Figure based on the designs by Yoji Shinkawa, and usable when playing as Raiden in Metal Gear Online. *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, Raiden (as he looked in Metal Gear Solid 2) appears as a playable character, equipped with the Mk.23. He is also playable in Metal Gear Online, in his Cyborg Ninja look. *Raiden is a secret character in Evolution Skateboarding. To play as Raiden, the player must beat the game 100%, collecting all coins with character Mark Appleyard. *Raiden, in the Skull Suit, is featured as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Game Informer'' ranked Raiden #2 in their list of the top 10 heroes of 2008. *A costume available to download for LittleBigPlanet allows the Sackboys to dress up as Cyborg Raiden. *In the Raymond Benson novelization, right after Fortune asked Raiden if he's "seen the fires of hell", he thought to himself "Fires of hell? Could she mean Liberia? The civil war? How could she know about that?" This implies that he remembers at least some of his experiences from his time as a child soldier. However, the canon of this in relation to Metal Gear Solid 2 itself is unclear. *In Metal Gear Online when playing as Raiden, he will do a pose Gray Fox did in concept art for Metal Gear Solid. This can be seen after taking a large fall. *Artwork of Snake from Metal Gear Solid Acid show two soldiers on the background, one of them has the same skull suit and mask Raiden wore during the Big Shell incident. Gallery File:Raiden.jpg|Raiden wielding Olga's HF Blade. File:RaidenMGS2art.jpg|Raiden wielding a SOCOM pistol. File:Raiden00000.jpg|Raiden concept artwork from Metal Gear Solid 2. File:RaidenMGS4.jpg|Cyborg Raiden, with his visor lowered. References de:Raiden Category:Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Online Category:Murderers